Characters
by 9r7g5h
Summary: Laura was…passionate about her favorite characters. Carmilla: The Series.


**AN:** So, this was based off an AU list that I saw the other day, where one of the AUs listed was "You insulted one of my favorite characters, so now I must enlighten you." I can't, for the life of me, find that list of AUs, so I sadly can't give credit where credit is due, but if anyone knows that list, please let me know! I had a great time writing this, and I'm hoping that I can slide my way back into writing a fanfic every few days!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla. U by Kotex does.

* * *

It was supposed to be their weekly 'People's Night Out.' The one night when the four of them didn't have to worry about work or school, budgets or loans, crappy teachers or overly passive aggressive roommates. Their one night a week where they could just be the college kids they were, instead of the adults they were trying to force themselves to be.

An early movie, something greasy and artery clogging for dinner, and back to Perry and LaF's apartment for a couple of drinks and the first few episodes of whatever trippy new TV show she had found before they all passed out on the carpet for the night. An amazing night with great friends and absolutely nothing to worry about or anything that could piss her off.

At least, this was what Laura had to keep telling herself as she fumed, her glare locked onto the dark haired woman before them in line as Danny squeezed her shoulder, trying to keep her from punching the woman in the face.

"Will," the woman groaned again as her male counter part's phone went off, the Dr Who theme blaring through his speaker, "if you don't shut that crap off right now, I'm throwing your phone into the nearest lake."

"Mom would kill you if you did," Will pointed out. "She doesn't care if you're twenty, you're still dead. And you just don't get good TV," Will said, pulling out his phone and checking the text. "Maybe, if you actually watched the first season like you've been promising you'd do- Kirsch will be here soon, by the way-you'd understand why it's so amazing."

Laura couldn't help but smile at the excitement in the boy's voice as he started to run through the plot of the first episode of the two-thousand and five reboot, bouncing on his toes as he described the plastic creatures and Rose's escape. He was a little vague in the details- a good choice, in her opinion, since that would probably entice his sister (at least, she guessed the woman besides him was his sister) to watch- but his summary and descriptions were strong.

Clearly, the kid knew what he was talking about.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped in and started your own summary to her, Frosh," LaFontaine leaned forward and whispered, keeping their voice low so the pair before them wouldn't catch on. "I figured educating someone about this kind of stuff would be your bread and butter."

"More like cookies and brownies," Perry chimed in, rolling her eyes when Laura stuck out her tongue. "Oh, don't give me that look, Laura Hollis. Your diet is atrocious!"

"Be that as it may," Laura said quickly, trying to turn the topic away from her eating habits- which Perry was constantly trying to change whenever she got the chance- she shrugged and discretely pointed towards the boy. "The fandom is strong in this one. He'll get her to watch the show, she'll see the error of her ways, and-"

"Will," the woman said loudly, cutting him off from, what she could figure out from the few words she had caught, his summary of the third episode, "I watched your stupid show. It's literally an idiot in a leather jacket running around causing trouble with perhaps the most _annoying_ blonde I've ever had the displeasure of-"

 _"Excuse me?"_

She couldn't help it. Even with Danny's grip tightening on her shoulder, all three of her friends whispering how she needed to just let it go, how she just needed to walk away, how they would find something else to do for the night, like mini golf or alligator wrestling or just something away from the dark haired woman before them, she honestly couldn't help it. Shaking off their restraining grasps, Laura stepped forward so she was closer to the pair, her glare never leaving the woman's-admittedly extremely attractive-face.

"Rose Tyler is just the _first_ in a long line of absolutely amazing companions, characters that have completely redefined the way women are viewed on television. Not only was she a rock for the Doctor, someone to keep him steady when he went off the rails, but she clarified, time and again, that she wasn't _just_ a love interest created to pine after him and to play the damsel in distress for him to save every other episode. She took control, was well developed, complex, and was more than willing to sacrifice herself _dozens_ of time to make sure the world survived. And that 'idiot in a leather jacket' has spent hundreds of years protecting this universe, and has a fifty year history that made him one of the most well-known characters in the entire world. So how _dare_ you insult him like that?"

Although she had kept her voice low, by the end of her rant everyone around them had fallen silent, except for LaF's whispered "Whoa," and Danny's noise of agreement. The woman's eyes were wide, her bottom lip held between her teeth as she stood there and stared. And stared. And stared some more until the cause of the flush in Laura's cheeks went from anger to embarrassment. Ducking her head, Laura glanced down and stared at her hands, hoping someone would say something.

She got her wish, but not in the way she wanted.

"Carmilla," Will said after a few more moments, amazement clear in his voice, "if you don't start dating her right this second, I'm disowning you."

"Shut it, brat," Carmilla snarled, lashing out to smack her brother, a move he leapt away from with a cheeky grin. "If you think I'm letting you live after that comment, you've got another thing coming."

Laura couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face as the two siblings fought, Carmilla trying to grab Will and Will moving away just in time, avoiding his sisters' wrath. So occupied was she in their scuffle that she didn't notice as people started to turn away and move around her, passing her in the line to go buy their movie tickets.

It wasn't until her phone buzzed, the Dr. Who theme letting her know she had a text message, that she realized people were. A message from LaFontaine, who she suddenly realized, along with Danny and Perry, was missing.

 _You looked preoccupied with your new girlfriend, so we went ahead to the movie. If you want to join us, theatre three. If not, have fun._

She's not my girlfriend, you annoying bad person. Laura quickly texted back, trying to control the renewed flare in her cheeks as Carmilla, her own face flushed and her breathing heavy from chasing her brother, returned to stand beside her.

"Ignore him, he's an ass," Carmilla said, her glare locked upon Will, who had run over to greet another guy with a girl on his arm. "And he's walking home tonight." Slowly, Carmilla's curses against her brother fell away into grumbles, her arms crossing over her chest as she glanced sideways at Laura. She cleared her throat and turned, her hand held out. "I can't say I understand the appeal of this Nurse What," Carmilla said with a shrug, smirking at Laura's glare, "but maybe I can take you out for a burger and you can enlighten me? What do you say, cutie?"

For a moment Laura considered turning her down- she was hot, yeah, but she had insulted the Doctor. And if her little smirk was anything to go off of, she wasn't really willing to actually learn about him. But free food, and what would be sure to be interesting company…

Carmilla winced when Laura's phone went off again, the Doctor Who theme blaring from her speakers. Pulling out her phone, Laura laughed at LaFontaine's 'Yet.' Sliding it back into her pocket, Laura reached out and took Carmilla's hand.

It was surprisingly warm, a warmth that made her stomach flip a little bit. Or that might have been because of Carmilla's genuine smile when Laura did.

"I'm warning you, I'm going to turn you into a Whovian, or my name isn't Laura Hollis," Laura declared, falling into step with Carmilla as the other woman pulled her away from the theatre.

"Well, Laura," Carmilla said, "my brother has been trying for years, and so far I've resisted. But, if these burgers go over well…well, then you might just have a chance."

"A chance is all I need."

It took her less than a year to get her hooked. Well, hooked being a relative term, for at least Carmilla was willing to sit on the couch and snuggle-and keep her snarky comments to herself until after the episode was over-while Laura paid attention and tried to keep her mind off of her girlfriend's hands as they wandered.


End file.
